Hylian in Equestria
by pushi2009
Summary: The four Links go to Equestria each for their own reasons. However, one of their reasons is much, much darker than the others... (sequel to 'Pony in Hyrule'


CHAPTER 1

Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie all materialised out of thin air. The were in the centre of Ponyville. They all had tears in their eyes. "It's a shame we had to leave so soon." Twilight said. "Yeah, but we could just pretend that never happened, right?" Applejack said. "Oh my goodness! Where have you four been!" It was Rarity. She saw that they had been crying. "Oh, is everything alright, dears?" She said. "Yes, we're fine!" Said Twilight. "Your back!" Rainbow Dash came soaring down from the sky. "And just in time to see me crush every pony in the Violet Season race!" She said. "But where have you been, anyway?"

They told them everything. The Hylians, their adventures, how Fluttershy had been almost eaten by a pack of huge monsters. "That sounds sooo cool!" Rainbow Dash said. "Hardly, dear. I've already been in close proximity to a monstrosity and do not wish to repeat the experience." Rarity said. She hated getting dirty. "Girls, if I tell you a secret, can you not tell anypony?" Twilight said, lowering her voice. "Of course not!" They all said at once. "I-I kind of fancied one of them." She said. "And who might that 'ave been, sugarcube?" Applejack said. "Green" she whispered. "Can you not tell anypony this but, ah kinda liked that Blue." Applejack said. "Well, Red made cupcakes very well with me..." Pinkie Pie said. They all looked at Fluttershy. "Erm, well I guess I do fancy him and I did sleep with Vio last night..." Her voice trailed off. "Looks like they got some admirers!" Rainbow Dash said. "I'm too cool for that kind of stuff." She said. "Anyway, the race starts at 1:00 later! You guys have to watch me smash! I'm doing the sign ups!"

P.O.V:Vio

"Mission suc-fucking-cess, baby!" Shouted a dark blue stallion. I looked at my hands. My fingers were gone. Instead, there was a flat surface. "Hahaha! I'm a damn pony! I feel great! It's wonderful!" But then I felt something else. Something attached to my side. I moved them and I went up. "I've got wings!" I flew around on them. I was very good at measuring speed and I found I could fly up to Mach 9 with ease, before breaking the sound barrier. I was a light brown all over apart from my mane and tail, they were yellow and brown. I laughed when I saw the mark on my flank. Fluttershy told me they were called cutie marks and ponies got them when they were young and it usually shows their special talent. Mine was a Küber Armour Piercing Model 40. Two stallions, a red one and a green on woke up. We all had fun getting used to their new bodies and powers. Blue was an earth pony, Red was an earth pony, Green was a unicorn and I was a pegasus. "So, what do do now?" Green said. "Haven't got any money, so where do we live?" He said. "There's a village over there!" Blue said. "Let's check it out!"

We all walked to the village. Apart from me and Green. I flew and was over there in ten seconds flat. Green just teleported. "Ugh, it sucks being an earth pony..." Blue said grumpily as he walked alongside Red towards the village. "Yeah, but Applejack told me that earth ponies have super strength! Watch!" Red bucked down an entire tree. "Whoopsies!" He said, walking away from the fallen tree. "Well if that's only your strength, then who knows how powerful I am! No offence, Red." Blue said. "None taken!" Red smiled widely and made a squeaky noise. "How do you do that noise?" Blue asked. "What this?" Red did it ?. "Yeah!" Blue said. "I don't know! I can just do it!" Red said. "You took your time." I said with a grin. "We need money though, and we don't have any!" Green said. Something caught my eye and I turned my head to face it. It was board showing a race that was taking place here in Ponyville at 1:00. A flying race. Sign ups were today closing at 12:00. "Guys look! A race! This afternoon!" I said. "Don't be stupid, Vio you can't even fly." Blue said, yawning. "Oh yeah?" I said and I zoomed into the sky. I went up vertically. This felt great! The wind was pushing so hard against me. When I got to a high enough altitude I sped down to the ground. A cone forming in front of me. And then... A huge boom echoed through the sky. Rainbows came of of me in all directions. But I was going faster! Boom! More rainbows. Boom! Even more rainbows. Boom! Boom! Boom! BOOOOM! The last Sonic Rainboom I did happened as I stopped instantly as I almost touched the ground. I closed my eyes and inhaled through my nostrils. I exhaled through my mouth and opened my eyes. "Yes, Blue, I just broke the universal record by quadruple my first ever time flying, CLEARLY I can't fly!" I turned around to get a good look at the board. As I walked I almost tripped over a little filly, one of her hooves on a stationary skateboard. She was orange with purple hair and eyes. She was gawping at me, her mouth wide open. "Errm, can I help you with something?" I said to her. She just stayed there staring. I walked round her and looked at the board. Violet Season race was the name if the race. "Sign ups at Cloud House." I said. "Okay. Hey guys, just going to sign up for the race thingy then I'll be back, okay!" I shouted back at them. They weren't paying attention. They were trying to get the filly to stop staring at me.

I reached 'Cloud House' in a great mood. I was so happy that I could see Fluttershy again. A mare sat at a desk with sheets of paper. "Sign ups for the Violet Season race, the name's Vio." I said. She wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Wait a second..." I said to her, noticing features the Fluttershy mentioned. "You're Rainbow Dash aren't you?" I said. "What?! How did you know that?!" She asked, amazed. "Fluttershy told me!" I said, a huge grin on my face. "Wait, so you're the Vio? The one who used to be a Hylian?" She said. "Yep! Green, Red and Blue are back there trying to get a little filly to stop staring at me!" I said. "It was you! You did those Sonic Chainbooms!" She said. "Oh, so that's what there're called!" I said. Rainbow Dash looked around to make sure nopony else was around. "Fluttershy said you were very kind to her." Rainbow Dash whispered to me. "Well, that very nice of her!" I said. "Did you really sleep with her last night?" She asked me. "Well yes, but it was on the sofa!" I said somewhat defensively. "Well then, I'll see you later, Rainbow Dash! At the start line?" I called out. "I'll meet you at the finish!" She shouted back.

"Twilight said she lived in a treehouse!" I said to myself. "Aha! This must be it!" I ran up to door but I am in too much of a good mood that instead of knocking, I shouted at the door: "Knock, knock, knock!" A small purple dragon opened the door. "You can just knock normally you know." The dragon said. "Ja, ja! Could you tell me vhich house ist Fluttershy's?" I said in a fake accent. "It's the one with a river, a tiny bridge and it looks like a small tree." He said before slamming the door in my face. As I approach the house which fits the baby dragon's description, I can hear thuds and bumps coming from behind a clump of bushes. I looked around and saw a horrible sight. My good mood vanished instantly. Three stallions, kicking, punching and standing on a single yellow mare that looked horribly like... Yes. It was. I snuck up behind them and bashed two of their heads together, rendering them both unconscious. I buck the third bastard it the face, he whacks agains a tree and his eyes close. "Like ripping the arms off a huge pig-like creature and beating it to death with them! How long were they doing it for!" I asked Fluttershy. "I-I don't know, a while though." She said. I extended my hoof and she took it. "Thank you so much. It hurts a lot." She said. "You should go to Twilight's house, she can do wonderful healing spells. Even save one of my greatest friends from the brink of death." I said. I think I have given her too many hints now. Time to tell her. "Hey! Do you like my cutie mark?" I said to her as she started to limp off towards Twilight's house. "Küber Armour Piercing Model 40..." She said. "Wait, KÜBER ARMOUR PIERCING MODEL 40!? VIO?! Is it really you?" She shouted. "Calm down! It is me. Blue, Green and Red are somewhere, don't know where though." I said. She hugged me really tightly. "I can't believe you came here! Why did you go through?" She said. I didn't want to tell her the real reason quite yet so I said: "Well, I wasn't very happy in Hyrule. It isn't a very nice place compared to here. Thieves were everywhere! So that's why I came here!" I said. "But, where will you stay?" She said. I'm pretty sure she sounded hopeful when she said that and her eyebrows raised slightly. "Well, that's the problem I none of us have anywhere to stay!" I said. "Well, you should stay at my house! And don't say no! You have to! You saved my life twice, and let me stay at your house! So that's why you will stay at mine!" She said. "Alright, but what about the others?" I said. "I've got a pretty good idea..." Fluttershy said.

CHAPTER 2

We met up with the others and walked to Sugarcube Corner. "I think that me, Red and Pinkie Pie should go in." Twilight said. We waited outside while they asked if Red could stay there. We met Rarity and talked about clothes. "Oh, that mane of yours is sooo untidy! You have to comb that soon!" Rarity said to me. "Well it does look nice!" I said. "I like it like this." I said, touching my mane. "Hey, what time is it?" Applejack said. "10:30." I said. "Two and a half hours then!" Fluttershy said. They walked back out. "They said I could!" Said Red, bouncing up and down like Pinkie Pie. "Nice!" I said. "So, ah hope Granny Smith says yes." Applejack said to Blue. "So do I!" Blue said. "Ahm sure she will though, our house has so many spare rooms!"

We walked over to Sweet Apple Acres. It was about a five minute walk from the edge of town. We walked up to the front door and Applejack knocked. "Oh, hello, Applejack!" Said a light green pony from the doorway. She looked very old. "Heya Granny, could you umm, let my friend stay here? He's got nowhere else to go!" Applejack said. "Well okay, I guess I'll let your coltfriend stay." She said. "He's not my coltfriend!" Said Applejack defensively. "That's what they all say!" Granny Smith said. "We got a spare room next to Applejack's!" She said. "Thank you ma'am." Blue said. "Oh there's no need to thank me, dear. We've got too many rooms in this old house!" She said. "Well I'd better go back and carry on making apple pie with Applebloom. See you ponies later!" She said, closing the door. "So we've got two hours until the race! How about we show you four around Ponyville!" Twilight said. We all said yes. "Hey Fluttershy?" I asked her. "Can I have a word? In private?" I said. "Oh, okay. Where do you want to go?" She said. "Just behind here's fine." I said, gesturing towards the barn. We walked round and I faced her, a serious look on my face. "Fluttershy, who were those three stallions I saw earlier?" I said seriously. She looked at the ground and spoke. "They always bullied me when I was at flight school, ten years ago. They took advantage of the fact that I was weak. They always hurt me and I guess they came back for more." She said. 'Rotten cocksuckers' I thought. "Rainbow Dash stuck up for me though. They never hurt me when we were together but still called us both names." She said. "Fluttershy, I promise that will never happen again." I said. "Thanks Vio." She said.

We walked round Ponyville, Twilight pointing out certain places. "And this is my house!" Twilight said as she pointed to her house. "This is where you'll be staying, Green." She said. "I should introduce you all to Spike actually..." She said, opening the door. "Spiiiiikkeeee!" She called into the house. "Come and meet my new friends!" She shouted. The purple baby dragon I had seen earlier walked down a set of stairs. "Ugh, more mares probably." He said with a under his breath. "Spike, this is Green, Blue, Red and Vio. Green will be staying with us for a 'very long time'." She said. "Stallions, this is Spike. He lives here and helps me out sometimes with cleaning up the library." She said. "Hello." Spike said. He sounded tired and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. "Twilight, I'm gonna go to bed I'll see you ponies later." With that he walked over to a tiny, baby dragon sized bed, went in it and started snoring almost instantly. "I don't know what's gotten into him, he's been so anti social lately! Oh, well." She said. "Ah, it's 12 o clock now." Said Rarity. "We can go see Rainbow Dash." She said. But before we could do anything else a rainbow coloured blur shot past us, blowing their manes around. "Already here!" Said Rainbow Dash. "I'm gonna crush you, Vio." Rainbow Dash said smugly. "I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!"

"Was the fastest flyer in Equestria you mean?" I said, a grin on my face. "Don't push it, Vio!" She said.

"Welcome, mares and gentlecolts to the thirty first annual Violet Season race!" The mayor shouted through a megaphone. "The race will be a loop round Canterlot, over the tip of Cloudsdale and hovering above the Everfree forest and back here! Let's meet the contestants!" She shouted. "Ooh, I'm really nervous!" Rainbow Dash said to me. "Relax, it's only a friendly race!" I said back. "Friendly? Friendly?! This is the second most important race in Ponyville! I've never done it before! I was like this when I took part in the Equestria 500!" The contestants were called up one by one. To my surprise there were only seven contestants, including me and Rainbow Dash. "Number one, Soarin!" The mayor said. Soarin flew up and did a few mid-air twirls. The large crow tapped their hooves on the ground and cheered. "Soarin?" Rainbow Dash said. "He's a Wonderbolt!" She said. Soarin flew down and took his place on the start line. The mayor introduced four other ponies and then it was Rainbow Dash's turn. "And last but not least, Rainbow Dash! Who performed Equestria's first sonic Rainboom!" The crowd went wild as she took her place at line six. "Wait a moment." Mayor mare said. "There's one more!" She said. "Introducing, Vio!" I flew out. I wanted to make MY own impressions on the crowd. There was a very faint sound of clapping. I took my place next to Rainbow Dash. "We, errm are also all greatly honoured that Princess Celestia will be flying along our contestants today!" The crowd cheered and clapped. It was only then that I noticed her stood next to the pole on my far left. I looked at her and we made eye contact. The look she gave me was so piercing that I shuddered and looked away, like she knew it was me. I ignored her and looked forward. You don't scare me. A few minutes later a grey mare with eyes that seemed to be able to move independently stood next to me. She was holding a black and white checked flag. "Three..." I bent my back legs. "Two..." I pushed my fore hooves hard on the ground. "One..." I raised my back. "Go!" She swung the flag down and we sped off.

Rainbow Dash was in the lead, Soarin not far behind her. I urged forward and surpassed them both. This was easy! This was great! Celestia was flying gracefully along side the other contestants. Why would she come here? I thought. Unless...she knew... I was knocked out of my thoughts when a orange mare flew past me. I looked back and flew quickly forward. I was now going at Mach 8. A cone was forming around me and I knew what was going to happen. I stuck out my front hoof and urged forward. I was going to break the sound barrier. I was shot forward, a huge bolt of speed. I felt an energy consume me and I was going faster and faster. Through my blurred vision I could just make out a large town ahead of me. But I was going too fast to slow down. I was going to crash into a building! I forced my body to move and it did. I spun round the town and followed some arrows engraved on a cliff top and got back on track. "Whew!" I said. "That was too close." I looked behind me. I couldn't see the others, but I did see Celestia, about twenty meters behind me. Her again? Why is she following me? I sped faster in a straight line, but she just seemed to equal my speed. I decided just to ignore her and carry on. I sped above Clousdale and back down to earth. Or whatever this planet was anyway. I flew over the Everfree forest and to my surprise, I saw Rainbow Dash right next to me! She just smiled and overtook me. I was about to boost forward when I felt a terrible pain in my wings. I crashed to the ground in a clearing. I heard some nasty cracks and more pain filled my body. It felt like burning daggers shoved into my kneecaps. I gasped in pain and lay there, on the forest floor. My vision was going blurry. My rear legs were badly broken and my wings were aswell. I crawled forward, not knowing where I was going to go. The pain was too much and I passed out.

CHAPTER 3

I heard whispers inside my head. My vision was completely black. It was only then that a realised I had my eyes closed. I felt like my senses were coming back to me. The whispers were becoming louder. I realised I was lying in a bed. So comfortable. The pain was lesser now, but still hurt a lot. The whispers became voices and I heard a familiar one. "N-nurse, when is he going to wake up?" I heard Fluttershy say. "Well, I can't guarantee that he will." I heard a female voice say. "Oh no!" I heard her reply. "Don't worry, there's a very low chance that he's... you know." The nurse replied, but I could tell she was lying. I heard a door open and close. I felt my lips move and I tried to speak, but I couldn't! I tried again. Still no sound came out. I opened my eyes and the blinding hospital lights shone on my face. I closed them quickly and spoke again. This time some words came out. "Urrg. What happened?" I said. "Vio! You're alive!" I opened my eyes and saw Fluttershy. She hugged me tightly and spoke. "I thought you were dead." She said, letting go. "How did I get here?" I asked. "A friend of mine, Zecora found you in the Everfree forest. She took you back here." She said. I nodded and remembered the race. Dammit, I thought. "How did it happen?" She said. "What happen?" I said. "Your broken bones!" She said, taking a small step closer. Then I remembered. Celestia. She did this. You can't kill me. That was why she was there. She did know. I knew she was close to Celestia, so I couldn't tell her the truth. "Well, I err sprained my wing and I crashed onto the forest floor! It was so painful." I said. "I know. It hurt so much when I broke my wing, but that was just one bone!" She said. "Where are the others?" I said. "There're at the award ceremony. Rainbow Dash won." She said. "Oh, right." I said. "I don't think they knew." Fluttershy said, noticing my tone. "It's fine." I said. "Mr. Vio?" The nurse said, walking back in. "You have a visitor." She said. "Who?" I said, curiously. A night black unicorn stallion walked in. He was black all over, but his hair was a dark shad of violet. It looked just like mine. In fact, he looked just like me! Apart from the eyes and cutie mark. He didn't have a cutie mark though. He looked quite intimidating. Fluttershy backed away, an expression of horror on her face but he ignored her, his eyes on me. "Long time no see, huh Vio?" Said shadow black stallion. His voice was like a growl, and his eyes were slightly slit. I had a very good idea who it was. "Who are you?" I said. "Why ask if you already know?" He said, a slight grin on his face. "So how did you get here?" I said. "Came through a portal." He said. "I know. Where was it?" I said. "In some insane guy's house." He said. Steiner, I thought. "Why did you come here?" I asked. "Sick of being a shadow, I guess. I read a book which mentioned something about a place called Equestria. It sounded great so I looked into it." He said. "Remember, you're normal now. You feel emotions, you eat, you drink, you sleep. And not immortal." I said to him. He sighed. "I know. But where do I stay?" He said. "Well, maybe some of my friends could let you stay..." I said. "Hang on, how good is your magic?" I said. "It's great! I can do all sorts of stuff with this horn!" He said. "Can you do healing?" I asked hopefully. "Ha! Easy!" He said. "Could you heal my legs then?" I said. "Easy!" He said. I was enveloped in a black aurora. He was concentrating very hard. It felt so relaxing. He collapsed, panting. "Whew!" He said, getting back up. I leapt out of bed. "Ahh, feels so good!" I said. "Thanks a lot, dude." I said. "No problem." He said. He turned to face Fluttershy, who was still quivering in the corner in fear. "Sorry if I scared you. My name's Shadow."

After telling the hospital what had happened, we walked out. "We need to introduce you to our friends!" I said. Right then a pink blur came shooting towards Shadow. It knocked him over and he was face to face with Pinkie Pie. "Hai! I'm Pinkie Pie, welcome to Ponyville! Now I'm going to do a huge party to introduce my new friend to Ponyville!" She shouted. "Wait, you're my friend?" Shadow said, surprised. "Of course I am, silly!" She said, bouncing off him. "Oh, Vio! There you are! You weren't at the award ceremony!" She said, noticing me. "Yeah, I kinda sprained my wing and crashed into the Everfree forest. Shadow here healed me up in no time, though." I said. "Where are the others?" I asked. "They're on their way now!" She said. Sure enough, several figures were dashing towards them. They stopped and Blue spoke. "Vio? Where the hell have you been?" He said. "Hurt my wing and broke my legs. That enough?" I said. "And who might this handsome stallion be then?" Rarity said, looking at Shadow. "My name's Shadow!" He said, swishing his mane. "Pleasure to meet you, my name's Rarity." She said. "You are very beautiful, Rarity." Shadow said. I looked away to hide my laughter.

It was getting late so we each headed to our respective houses. Rarity had insisted that Shadow stayed at her place. "Well, today was pretty crazy." I said to Fluttershy as we walked together to her house. "It's not usually like that. I guess you were just unlucky today." She said. She opened the door and walked in. "Wow! This is an amazing house!" I said in awe, looking around. "Its not much, Rainbow Dash lives in a cloud house!" She said. I noticed a small white rabbit asleep on a sofa. She walked over to him and woke him up. "Angel, it's dinner time!" She said to the rabbit. He sat up and bounced over to a bowl. She pulled a carrot out of a cupboard and put it in his bowl. He scowled at her and pulled a cookbook out of the same cupboard. "Oh, Angel I'm very sorry, but I can't cook anything for you right now. I just don't have enough time! It's getting really late!" She said. The rabbit just shook his head and pointed to the book. "Please Angel? For momma?" She said. Angel just shook his head again. "Fluttershy, you can't just let him push you around like this! He's a rabbit!" I said. She nodded and turned back to him. "Are you going to eat this carrot or not?" She said. Once again he shook his head and pointed at the book. "Fine." She said. Fluttershy moved closer and stared at the bunny. The stare was so piercing that the rabbit picked up the carrot and began to eat it. "How do you do that?" I asked, amazed. "It's called the stare. It let's me control animals. I don't like to use it though..." She said. We ate our food and I found I liked it. It was a daisy sandwich. I hadn't just changed form. I was a pony! Biologically I was now a pony. "Well, we should get to bed." Fluttershy said. "Yeah, I'm really tired!" I replied. We walked up some stairs and onto the first floor. "Oh, the spare room's over there." She said, pointing to a door. "If you need anything, just get me." She said. "Thanks Fluttershy." I said. "Good night Vio." She said as she closed her door. "Good night." I said back. I climbed into bed and rolled over. I rolled over again and what I saw made my stomach churn. The door was open. A pegasus pony with a large black cloak and hood stood above me. Holding a knife. I couldn't see his face. He noticed I was awake and darted. "Oh no you don't!" I said as I jumped out of bed and chased him. He ran down the stairs and out the front door. He spread his wings and flew away. I knew my wings were weak, but I was still going to try. I flew through the air, gaining on him. He did a sharp 180 degrees turn and headed for the forest. I flew faster and faster, eventually grabbing his tail and pulling him to the ground. We crashed in a clearing. A pool of blood was visible in the moonlight. I got up and grabbed the pony, knocking the knife out of his hoof. I pinned him against a tree. I pulled his hood of and I was shocked. It wasn't a he. It was... "Rainbow Dash?!" I said in surprise. Using my surprise, she bucked me hard in the face. "Ow! What are yo-" She hit me hard in the face. She walked over to the knife and picked it up. I coughed blood onto the floor. She held the knife to my throat. "Rainbow Dash?" I said. "I'm gonna kill you." I said. I jumped up onto my hind legs and kicked her. She went flying back. She hovered up into the air and spoke. "Well, well, well." She said. "You're hard to kill!" She said. What was I going to do? I had an idea. She had dropped the knife when I kicked her. I ran over to it and picked it up. "What are you going to with that?" She said, laughing. I aimed hard. I had done it before, but not as a pony. I locked on to her wing and threw. The knife went whirling through the air. It impaled her wing and she dropped to the ground. But her blood was different. It was green blood! She did something very strange. She morphed into me. I was stood, staring at myself. Then it morphed into some kind of bug thing. It had wings and one of them had a knife stuck in it. This was a monster. I had to kill it. I ran at it and punched. It dodged and hit my back. It pulled the knife out of it's wing. It swung, but I just managed to grab it's arm and shove it out the way of my neck. The knife instead struck my side, and I felt my blood on the floor. I sprung back up and whacked its hoof/hand and caught the knife. I took this opportunity and impaled the knife into it's throat. It choked and fell back. "Whew! What the fuck was that thing?" I said to myself. I picked it up and rolled it into a ditch. I hovered above the forest and headed back towards Ponyville. I walked back into Fluttershy's cottage, up the stairs and back into bed. I fell asleep instantly.

CHAPTER 4

I felt myself awake but didn't open my eyes. The sun was shining on my face. I smiled as I remembered my dream. I just lay there in the sun, my eyes closed, a huge grin plastered across my face. I heard the door creak open and I opened my eyes slightly. My legs were aching horribly. "Oh, hello Vio. I just came to wake you up." Fluttershy said. "Good morning." I said, getting out of bed and stretching. I could hardly walk. "Sleep well?" I asked. "Yes." She said. We walked down the stairs. "What do you want for breakfast?" She said, opening a cupboard and getting two plates out. "Oh, I don't mind." I said. "Fluttershy, do you know anything about monsters?" I asked. "Well, there aren't many monsters around here, but they are common in the Everfree forest." She replied. "Well do you know any shape-shifting monsters with green blood?" I said. "Yes! Changelings! They feed off love and they can transform into anypony." She said. So that's what that thing was, I thought. "We haven't seen Changelings in ages, though." She said. We ate breakfast and cleaned up. "Fluttershy, do you know where I can get a job around here?" I said. "Well, it depends what kind of work you like." She replied. I thought for a moment about what I was good at. "Is there some kind of job office around here?" I asked. "Well, there is an office that provides ponies with jobs. it's just near Twilight's house." She said.

Fluttershy had gone out to do her part time job. I stayed because I could hardly walk because of my achey legs. She had asked me to feed her rabbit. I walked over to a cupboard and pulled a carrot out. "Here you go, Angel." I said, giving it to him.

Ten minutes later...

"For the love of Din, just eat the bloody carrot!" I yelled for about the tenth time. This time the rabbit actually picked up the carrot. "Finally!" I said. "After ten minutes of- ARRGGG!" I shouted. The rabbit had threw the carrot like a spear and it went in my left eye. It hurt like hell. "Why you little..." I said, pulling the carrot out. He tried to run but I was too quick. I stomped my hoof on his tiny tail, causing him to wriggle and squirm. "Alright, furball. You are going to eat this carrot and you will be grateful. You got that?" I said angrily to the bunny. "I said, you got that?!" I said, my voice raised slightly. The rabbit nodded and I let go. He grabbed the carrot and bounced away. My legs felt walkable now, so I decided to head out. I walked into Ponyville.

There were stalls set up everywhere. Up in the sky I saw Rainbow Dash, kicking clouds. My eye was bleeding and was quite painful. "Ugh, that little bastard." I muttered to myself, wiping some more blood away with my hoof. As I walked through the town, everybody (everypony) turned around and looked at me. I tried to ignore them, but it was difficult. I entered a building which was the job office. A tired looking mare sat at a counter. She looked up when I came in. "Can I help you sir?" She said. "Yes! I'm looking for job." I said. "Feel free to browse the list." She said, handing me a leaflet. I sat down on a chair and began to read. Builder, no. Vet, no. Gardener? Hell no. Temporary teacher? K. I closed the leaflet and walked back up to the counter. "I'll do this!" I said, putting a hoof on 'temporary teacher'. "Could I ask why it is temporary?" I said to the mare. "The regular teacher is going on a holiday and needs somepony to fill in for her." She said.

I walked out of the office in a good mood. "Nice! I've got a job!" I said. "Temporary job you mean." Came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Rainbow Dash. "Ah it's nice to see you when you're not trying to kill me." I said. "What?!" She said. "Oh, nothing." I said. "So you're filling in for Cheerlee, huh?" She said. "Yeah! I'm surprised I didn't need qualifications or a brith certificate to do it!" I said. "You need qualifications in your world?" She said, amazed. "Yeah, I guess it's different here." I said. "Well, catch you later, I've got to do my job! And by the way, I think you should get that eye checked out." She said and she flew up and started to destroy more clouds. "I just wonder what job to get after she comes back." I said to myself, wiping more blood out of my eye. Taking her advice, I flew over to the hospital and walked in. I walked over to reception. "Um, hi. I've heard that my eye is looking slightly... bad?" I said to the stallion at the desk. He gasped when he saw my eye. "Yes, I think you should see a nurse about that." He said. "Through there and first door on your right." He said. I nodded and walked into the corridor. Door lined the walls and the passage turned at the end. I opened the door on my right and saw a familiar mare. "Fluttershy?" I said. She jumped and turned around. "Oh, hello Vio. Are you ok-." Her voice died. "Oh, Vio!" She said, coming close and wiping even more blood away from my cheek. "How did it happen!" She said, getting some bandages out of a cupboard. "Your little furball." I said. "Oh, I'm so sorry about Angel. He won't go unpunished." She said, wrapping a bandage around my head. "Shoved that carrot in my eye. Hurt like...poo. Thanks for patching me up Fluttershy. I'll see you later." I said. "Oh, I've just finished actually." She said. "Do you want to get some lunch?" She said. "Sure, that sounds great!" I said. We walked back to her house and sat down to eat. After we had finished I had the urge to go somewhere. "Fluttershy, do you know where I can drop the rain?" I said. She looked at me, puzzled. "Where's the toilet." I said.

After I had finished a what I needed to do, I looked at myself in a mirror. I fiddled around with my mane. What does it actually look like, I thought. I lifted my bandage up and saw my eye. "It'll heal, hopefully." I said. It looked more painful than it actually was. I opened the door and walked back downstairs. "So, what do you want to do, Vio?" She said. "Well, maybe we could meet up with some of our friends!" I said. "That's a great idea!" Fluttershy said.

We hung out with our friends for a while. Rarity showed us round her shop, Shadow often complimenting her work. The dresses were very nice. We said goodbye and walked back to our houses. "Well, hopefully tomorrow I won't get an almost fatal injury!" I joked as we opened to door to Fluttershy's cottage. "Well, what do you want for dinner?" She asked. "Oh yes, I just remembered." She said, turning to face Angel. "Now then mister. I'm not happy with you." Fluttershy said to the bunny. "That is not how you treat guests!" She said. The rabbit nodded and ran off. "Sorry about that. Does it still hurt?" She said, turning back. "Well, it's fine now..." I lied. She raised her eyebrows. "Okay! It really hurts!" I said, looking away. "Vio, you've been through so much these last few days. But you're tough." She said. "Thanks Fluttershy." I said. We sat down and ate. "But, I have a question for you." I said. "Why are you scared of Shadow?" I asked. "Well, I don't really want to talk about it, but I-." I cut across her. "No. You don't have to tell me." I said. "No! I need to tell somepony." She said. "You see, I ran away from my parents. I was born in a place far away from here. A place where pegasi were considered superior to the other races. My father was always abusive towards me. It was horrible. I cried myself to sleep most nights. My mother comforted me. But when I was eight, my mother passed away and my father was more horrible than ever before. A few months later, my older brother went missing. He was a unicorn, so my father treated him even worse than me. But he was tough. You remind me of him, Vio. My father didn't bother to send anypony to look for him. My family was quite rich. So a few years later I came here. And the reason I was scared by Shadow is because he...because he...he looks identical to my father." She finished. "Fluttershy, I'm-I'm so sorry." I said. I had no idea her past was like this. She had such a sad childhood. "No *sniff* I needed to tell somepony. I hadn't even told Rainbow Dash, and I *sniff* knew her since flight school." She said, starting to tear up. "Don't cry," I said, putting my arm around her. "I'm just scared of what would happen if my father found me." She said. "L-let's just got to bed now, yeah?" I said. She nodded and I followed her upstairs. As I opened the door to the spare bedroom, I heard her voice coming from the other doorway. "Wait, Vio!" She said. I turned around and faced her. "Yes?" I said. "It's pretty cold tonight so maybe you could...s-sleep with me?" She said, wiping a tear away and looking away. "Eh, what?!" I said, surprised, thinking I had misheard. "Oh, it's fine if you don't want to..." she said, sounding hurt. "Wait! If your cold then I will!" I said, not sure where this was going. "Thank you." She said, climbing into her bed. I laid down next to her and she snuggled into my shoulder. "Vio, you're so warm." She said, moving more if her body to touch mine. "Can we cuddle?" She said, looking into my eyes. "S-sure." I said. She wrapped her arms around my middle and nuzzled my neck. It was there that I fell asleep that night.

CHAPTER 5

P.O.V: Vio

My eyes snapped open. I had a terrible pain in my left arm. But that was the least of my problems. I was lying in the middle of a thick, long concrete path. The sky was slightly orange and hundreds of huge black birds were swarming the sky. The path run through a huge city with large buildings. Sounds like the tapping of a drum were heard very frequently. "Where the hell am I?" I said. To myself. My sword and bow were still on me so I had them. Some buildings were burning and there was a huge one that had fallen over. I got up and pulled out my sword. My left arm was badly broken so I had to use my right hand. I walked towards the sounds and I saw some men. They were taking cover behind some kind of short wall. Their uniforms were quite strange. In their hands they held some kind of weapon. I looked closer and saw more men at the other side of the path. They wore different uniforms. Theirs was a dark orange and black. They had the same kind of weapons and appeared to be using the weapons on the men closer to me. One of the men saw me. "Dammit!" I said, hiding behind a desk in the building. "There's a civilian over there!" One of them yelled. "I'll get him!" Another man shouted. He ran towards me. "Kid, we need to get you out of here!" He said to me. "Too right you do!" I said. "Where am I?" I said. "Huh?" The man said. "Just, where the hell am I?" I asked. "You're in Hyrule city and we're in the middle of a war right now!" He said. "Hyrule city? When? What year?!" I shouted, starting to panic. "2025." He said. "Oh Din." I said, slumping against a desk. "We need to get you out of here kid." The man said. He put his index and middle finger to a spot above his ear and spoke. "Kraken, this is Jackson. I've found a civilian and he is injured and confused, what should I do?" 'Jackson' said. "Look dude, I need to get back to my time, because I'm on a quest to save Hyrule with my three identical clones, so if you can take me back to the year 1025 I would be very grateful." I said. "Wait, that sword..." Jackson said, bending down to inspect it.. "Yeah what about it?" I said, standing up. "You're Vio!" He said, bowing. "How do you know that?" I said, shocked. "You're one of the four heroes that saved Hyrule a thousand years ago!" He said. "That...that doesn't matter right now! What matters is getting me back there!" I said. "What is going on right now anyway?" I asked. "I'm part of the Hyrule army. We are part of a global conflict against an army of mercenaries led by one, Princess Celestia. The mercs re being used by Celestia for global domination and terrorism. The catch about Celestia is the fact that she's a horse. With wings. And a horn." Jackson finished. "That's bullshite." I said, amazed at how original this story was. "No, no! I'm being serious! Her mercs have killed millions of innocent people around the world! She's from a different dimension called Equestria!" He said. Right then, he was tackled by one of the men in the orange and black suits. The man pulled out a knife, but Jackson blocked and knocked it out his hand. I struck the man on his back and he fell off. Jackson pulled out his sidearm and shot the merc in the forehead. He fell backwards and landed on the floor. "You okay?" I said, offering my hand. "Yeah, thanks for saving my ass." He said. "No problem." I said. "We need to get you out of here, Vio. Back at the base there may be a way to get you back." He said. "Jackson? Jackson?!" A voice said from Jackson's head. "I hear you, Kraken. The boy I found is one if the four heroes from 1025. He has the same clothes and the sword." He said. "It's Vio isn't it?" He asked me. I nodded. "Well I'll be damned. Is he okay?" 'Kraken' replied. "No, his left arm is broken. Still saved my ass from a merc though." He said. "Well, I'll send an evac team to your location immediately. Kraken out." The voice vanished as if it was never there. "Vio, wait here, I've got to rejoin the rest of our squad." Jackson said. "Take this in case some mercs come. They aren't to friendly to civilians." He said, handing me a pistol and a few mags. "How does it work?" I said, inspecting it. "You aim and then pull the trigger. If it doesn't work then you need to reload. You flick this button, and the mag comes out at the bottom of the handle. Then you put on of these full mags into the bottom, but make sure you put it in the right way.


End file.
